College Boys
by What The Geeks Army
Summary: Antoine déménage dans une nouvelle ville, il arrive à Paris dans lycée où il ne connait personne. Là bas,il va faire la connaissance de Nyo, Alexis, François, Gab, Raph, Seb, Fred et kryss. Au milieu de tout ce monde, il va découvrir Mathieu, un jeune homme solitaire et malade avec lequel il va s'enticher plus qu'il ne le pensait. Matoine yaoi du fluff, de la tristesse. Enjoy !
1. Chapter 1

Yo!

voici la première fiction que je publie donc j'espère qu'elle va vous plaire :)

Disclaimers : Mathieu Sommet, Antoine Daniel sont des personnes réelles, leurs univers ne m'appartiennent pas, toutes les personnes mentionnées non plus.

Si ce contenu les dérange, je le retire immédiatement.

Bonne lecture!

.

.

.

**Chapitre 1.**

《On déménage.》

Cette phrase, une fois prononcée avait sonné comme un coup de glaive pour Antoine.

Déménager? Alors qu'il avait tout ses amis ici? Qu'il avait déjà effectué sa rentrée depuis deux mois?

Sa mère l'avait regardé l'air désolée devant le manque d'empathie de son père.

《-Tu sais ce n'est pas la faute de ton père, il est muté pour bénéficier d'une promotion... Il ne pouvait pas refuser, pas une proposition comme ça.

-Je sais mais... il, ... vous...vous auriez pu me prévenir avant!

-On l'a apprit il y a une semaine et on ne savait pas comment l'aborder donc...

-C'est bon Maman t'inquiète pas, je vais m'y faire.

-Et puis te faire des amis est ton point fort alors ne l'oublie mon poussin!

-Hmm, Hmm... On part où?

-Paris, tu es inscrit au lycée privé du sacré cœur.

-Un lycée privé? Sérieusement?

-On veut juste le mieux pour toi Antoine.

-Je sais.》

Sa mère lui sourit et le prit dans ses bras.

...

Antoine était dans le métro de la ville qui devait le mener à un arrêt proche de son nouveau lycée. Les questions se bousculaient dans sa tête alors que la discussion qu'il avait eu avec ses parents lui revenait en mémoire.

Le lycée serait il remplit de gosses de riches? Les cours seraient ils plus compliqués? Les règles plus strictes?

Sa mère avait raison il était fort pour se faire des amis mais des amis qui lui ressemblaient or dans un lycée chrétiens et privé, les adolescents comme lui ne devaient pas être la majorité des élèves. Il allait sûrement faire tâche avec ses cheveux trop longs, trop décoiffés sa veste kaki peut être un peu trop usée, ses lunettes collées sur son nez et son goût prononcé pour la déconnade, les insultes interminables et surtout son intérêt pour tout se qui touchait à internet de près ou de loin... Ah oui et les séries nombreuses qu'il adorait regarder bien sûr.

Il souffla, les yeux dans le vague.

Et alors? Si personne ne l'acceptait comme il était alors, il serait un lycéen solitaire... Il y avait pire comme sort non?

Le métro se stoppa dans un long crissement qui lui fit serrer les dents, c'était son arrêt il fallait qu'il descende. Une foule bruyante se précipita au dehors de cette boite métallique où la chaleur ambiante se faisait un peu trop ressentir, dans les deux sens du terme (dû sûrement à la transpiration de centaines de personnes) au goût d'Antoine.

Il descendit en dernier manquant de se faire coincer par la porte et la première chose qu'il remarqua fut qu'il puait encore plus en dehors du métro qu'en dedans car une odeur de pisse, de transpiration (encore) et de vieil alcool à bas prix lui fit échapper une toux et la nausée lui vint. Des odeurs comme ça il n'en avait pas l'habitude pas plus que d'avoir un rat qui lui passait sur les chaussures dans son ancienne ville, et ça lui manquait.

Paris, ville de l'amour? Ville des rats plutôt! Il soupira, il venait d'arriver et l'ambiance agitée de la ville qui le déstabilisait déjà alors qu'il n'était sortit de sa nouvelle maison i peine trois quarts d'heure.

C'était un bon départ, il haïssait déjà cette ville trop grande pour être accueillante.

Il sortit à l'air libre, où il pouvait enfin respirer librement. Il arrivait enfin à apercevoir vaguement le bâtiment de son lycée d'où il était.

Les alentours n'étaient pas désagréables, sa nouvelle école devait se trouver dans le vieux Paris où du moins ça y ressemblait avec touts les petits immeubles en pierres qui parsemaient la rue, créant comme une haie d'honneur menant à son lycée également tout en veilles pierres dans un style très imposant mais néanmoins agréable à regarder, le tout était entouré d'un portail noir et de hauts barreaux probablement infranchissables pour faire l'école buissonnière partants en arabesques aux dorures abîmés par le temps et la pluie plus que trop présente sur cette ville.

Antoine se dit que finalement, il avait parlé et jugé trop vite, Paris n'était sûrement insupportable qu'à certains endroits comme toutes les grandes villes et que beaucoup d'autres coins devaient êtres très agréables comme cette rue où il allait devoir passer pendant deux ans la plupart de son temps, horaires de lycéen oblige.

Il s'avança d'un pas traînant jusqu'à l'entrée où se trouvait une masse innombrable d'adolescents, fumant des cigarettes pour la plupart, des joints pour certains.

Il souffla, légèrement soulagé, les élèves n'avaient pas l'air si différents que ceux de son ancienne école.

Partout autour de lui les discussions fusaient, personne ne faisait attention à lui. Il passa au milieu de la foule, inaperçu et rejoignit l'intérieur du lycée.

La cour extérieur était grande et entourée de trois bâtiments qui fermaient le lycée,reliés par des ponts en hauteur et parsemée d'espaces verts aux nombreux arbres et bancs pour que les élèves s'assoit. Antoine sourit, _ça_ c'était du lycée, quand il montrera des photos à ses amis restés dans son ancienne ville, ils allaient ne pas en croire à leurs yeux.

Enfin, il aperçu le petit bâtiment à l'écart qui devait être la vie scolaire il marcha jusqu'à la porte quand la sonnerie retentit. Il lâcha un 《génial》exaspéré. Il allait être en retard pour son premier jour...

Une fois touts les documents remplit, il se dirigea à nouveau à l'extérieur puis regarda son carnet de correspondance, son premier cours de la journée, deux heures de Français, avait lieu en salle 502...

《Mais où de putain de merde se trouve la salle 502!》geint il en ajoutant un magnifique levé de yeux au ciel.

Après vingt minutes de recherche intensive, il arriva enfin devant la dite salle, il s'arrêta, hésitant devant... il avait quand même trente cinq minutes de retard! Il se mordit la lèvre, nerveux puis toqua avant d'entrer.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui, il déglutit avant de prendre la parole d'un ton qu'il voulait assuré :

《Je...Je suis nouveau, je me suis perdu et avec tous les papiers à remplir je suis arrivé en reta...

-Allez vous asseoir Daniel, coupa le professeur, Je ne veux pas de vos excuses, arriver en retard ici dès le premier jour est très mal vu, je ne sais pas d'où vous venez mais au sacré cœur ça ne se passe pas pareil.

-O-kay... »

Il regarda du coin de l'œil l'homme qui devait avoir la cinquantaine, l'insulta de nombreuses fois dans sa tête avant de partir s'asseoir à côté d'un élève au fond de la classe.

Cinq minutes passèrent dans le silence avant que le garçon, un châtain portant une écharpe ne l'interpelle :

《Hey moi c'est nyo... tu t'appelle comment?

-Antoine.

-Tu étais où avant d'arriver ici?

-Plus dans le Sud, un petit village tu connais sûrement pas... Dis moi heu...

Antoine hésita, ne se souvenant plus du prénom du châtain.

-Nyo je m'appelle Nyo, N,Y,O juste trois lettres c'est plutôt simple non? Il rigola doucement.

-C'est bien comme lycée ici?

-Ouais ça va... Il y a quelques pourris gâtés mais la plupart des élèves, enfin, de ceux que je connais, sont plutôt cools.

-Et les profs, ils ont tous un complexe de supériorité comme lui là? Il désigna du menton l'homme qui l'avait magistralement envoyé "paître" pour rester polit.

-bah il y a des cons comme dans tous les lycées mais pour la plupart ils enseignent bien tu es juste tombé sur le mauvais pour ton premier cours!》

Les deux garçons continuèrent de parler de tout et de rien, mais surtout du lycée, des différents professeurs, de ce qu'ils avaient vus en cours. Ensuite, Nyo commença à lui présenter les élèves de la classe puis il arriva à son cercle d'amis :

《Lui c'est Alexis, il est plutôt cool et en plus il a vachement de culture! Son truc je crois que c'est vraiment les exposés, tu verrais comme il est passionné quand il en parle! Ensuite... Il y a François, juste devant Alex, Il adore tout ce qui touche au cinéma de près ou de loin il est vraiment sympa même si il a l'air un peu bourru avec sa barbe... là les deux à côté, le touffu et le rasé c'est Raph et Gab mais il préfèrent qu'on les appelle Bob et Fanta, ils adorent les jeux vidéos et sont tout le temps fourrés ensemble... Ouais dit comme ça, ça fait complètement gay, il rigola, ensuite il y a encore deux geeks gamers seb et fred très sympa aussi mais ils adorent rager entre eux donc ils sont souvent insupportables et enfin, à gauche, près de la fenêtre, c'est Kriss, lui il adore la philo et il est un petit peu dérangé mais c'est pour ça qu'on l'aime! Il se tourna à nouveau vers Antoine et lui sourit, voilà, tu connais tout le monde maintenant ! tu pourrais traîner avec nous si tu veux? -Ouais ça serait vraiment cool! Mais dis, tu m'a parlé de tout le monde sauf de lui... Le chevelu désigna un petit châtain d'un geste de la main.

-Oh lui... C'est personne.

Antoine s'arrêta de suite de sourire, comment ça il était personne?

C'était juste horrible de dire ça! Chaque être avait une existence... Il reprit la parole, mal assuré et légèrement irrité :

-Comment ça? Pourquoi tu dis ça?

-Il...Il est bizarre... Il reste toujours tout seul et puis personne ne l'aime, il est complètement malade Antoine! Il faudrait que tu le voit, il a l'air schizophrène sérieux... Il prend plein de médocs tout le temps et vu comme il est maigre ça m'étonnerais pas qu'il se fasse vomir... Un vrai taré quoi. Si tu veux un conseil ne t'en approche pas, il me fait peur.》

Le brun ne lui répondit pas et le reste du cours se passa dans un silence complet entre les deux adolescents, Nyo dessina sur le coin de son cahier pendant les vingt minutes restantes et Antoine passa son temps à regarder le dos du _malade_, observer sa carrure faible se soulever et s'abaisser au rythme de sa respiration lente à peine visible sous son t-shirt trop grand et délavé. Ses cheveux, plus courts que les siens étaient eux aussi décoiffés par un tic permanent qui consistait à passer sa petite main blanche dedans et les ébouriffer. Il sourit, lui n'avait pas besoin de ça pour les avoir dans tous les sens.

Après plus d'un quart d'heure d'observation, une question demeurait... De quelle couleur étaient ses yeux? Ça le tracassait vraiment car il adorait savoir la couleur des yeux des personnes, c'était comme un petit reflex pour lui.

Puis lorsque les deux heures prirent fin, Antoine se précipita au dehors de la salle, il percuta le petit châtain et se retrouva nez à nez avec lui, alors, il eu sa réponse.

Ce garçon avait les yeux bleus gris, les plus beaux yeux qu'il ai put voir et alors, il se perdit dedans et admira cet océan qui le regardait d'un air interdit.

À ce moment là, le plus grand se dit qu'une personne avec d'aussi beaux yeux ne pouvait être qu'aussi belle intérieurement, après tout, les yeux n'étaient ils pas le miroir de l'âme?

Antoine eu le désir à cet instant précis de connaître ce petit châtain. Et il allait réaliser ce désir, il le savait au fond de lui.

.

.

.

Alors, Comment vous avez trouvé? N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire votre avis! :)

Je suis désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe qui ont résisté au génocide que j'ai essayé tant bien que mal d'effectuer.

Mon rythme de publication sera surement lent et irrégulier, vous êtes prévenus ^^

bisous et vive la what the geeks army


	2. Chapter 2

Heey!

Tout d'abord merci pour toutes vos review, elles m'ont fait extrêmement plaisir! Je pense avoir répondu à toutes mais si ce n'est pas le cas je suis désolée et je le fait donc ici alors : MERCI 3

Ensuite je tiens à m'excuser pour la longue attente pour ce chapitre 2... Mais je vous avais prévenus! :D

JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE MATHIEU (okayokay c'était le 23...)

Je remercie ma So' (pikapandageek) et ma ptite nina la patronne (schizophrènina) pour l'aide que vous m'avez apporté, jvous nem 3

*Vive Universe Bitches*

Bonne lecture!

**"Se précipitant au dehors de la salle, il percuta le petit châtain et tomba nez à nez avec lui. Ce garçon avait les yeux bleus gris, les plus beaux yeux qu'il ai put voir et alors, il se perdit dedans et admira cet océan qui le regardait interdit."**

《Ça va? Tu t'es pas fait mal?

Antoine se gratta l'arrière de la tête gêné.

-Je... Je suis désolé!

Le plus petit leva vers lui des yeux de chien battu.

-Hey, t'excuse pas, c'est pas grave! Allez viens...

Le plus grand des deux lui tendit une main pour l'aider à se relever. …

Je suis nouveau, ça te dit de manger ensemble?》

Le châtain ne la saisit pas, se remit sur ses fines jambes et fit demi tour rapidement sans répondre, partant presque en courant dans le couloir laissant un Antoine seul, l'air dépité. Se retrouvant avec sans personne, le jeune homme décida de se rendre au self.

Le brun déambula quelques minutes dans les longs couloirs vides, se rappelant qu'il ne savait pas où se trouvait la salle du réfectoire et qu'il aurait vraiment du suivre le groupe d'amis de Nyo, il maudit donc sa bêtise, lui même, et avouons le tout le lycée entier intérieurement avant d'entendre un voix l'appelant venant de derrière lui. Le brun fit demi tour, espérant apercevoir Nyo mais ce fut tout le contraire, en effet Antoine se retrouva en face d'une petite rousse avec un visage poupin et deux yeux verts émeraude qui ressortaient, presque brillants au milieu de cette étendu de peau blanche marquée par de petites taches de rousseurs, nuancée par le rouge presque tranchant de ses lèvres charnues. Elle paraissait essoufflée comme si elle venait de courir. De plus, ses cheveux étaient arrangés dans un chignons quasiment entièrement défait qui laissait s'écouler des mèches ambrées sur ses épaules découvertes par un t-shirt à bretelles bleu roi. Le jeune homme baissa les yeux pour mieux la regarder dans l'ensemble (du haut de son mètre quatre-vingt, il ne la voyait pas entièrement car elle devait atteindre difficilement un mètre soixante cinq). La fille portait une jupe blanche en dentelle et au bout de ses fines jambes se trouvaient des petites bottines à talons fauve qui étaient assortis à son sac à main. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux pour essayer de les réarranger quelque peu avant de prendre la parole avec un grand sourire :

《 Antoine... C'est bien Antoine?

-Hum, il se racla la gorge, oui oui c'est ça, et tu es?

-Charlie, je suis dans ta classe... Enfin bref! Je mange avec le groupe de Nyo ce midi mais vu que je devais parler au prof ils m'ont laissé un peu derrière.

Un rire gêné s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres.

Vu que tu parlais à Ny' j'ai pensé que tu mangeais avec eux et puisque tu es resté derrière aussi et que tu as plutôt l'air totalement pommé on peut y aller ensemble? Non? Au moins je te montre où se trouve le self!

Charlie, puisque c'était son prénom avait parlé très vite, ses paroles se déversant d'un flot continue presque incompréhensible de sa bouche.

-Okay! Ouais c'est sympa Charlie. »

Antoine lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant. Les deux adolescents se dirigèrent donc au travers du dédale de salles et couloirs d'un blanc chirurgicale. Pendant le chemin qui dura quand même un bon quart d'heure, le brun apprit presque toute la vie de Charlie enfin 'Cha' puisque c'était son surnom : la jeune fille était fan de série comme Doctor who, Supernatural, Sherlock et de films fantastiques tels que le seigneur de anneaux ou Harry Potter enfin, surtout d'Hermione puisque "Hermione est vraiment la meilleure de tout Poudlard, cette fille est juste...WOW" pour reprendre ses mots. Charlie était également passionnée de jeux de rôles et excellait dans le domaine de l'informatique mais surtout du hack d'informations et de de sites.

Ils arrivèrent enfin au réfectoire et aperçurent au loin le groupe que lui avait présenté Nyo vers qui ils se dirigèrent après avoir récupéré leur repas composé de pâtes au beurre, un steak...Enfin non plutôt une viande non identifiée et d'un yaourt à la vanille des plus banales.

《HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY》

Antoine se retourna vivement, étonné par ce cris et à sa plus grande surprise il semblait bien le seul. Suite à son regard interrogatif, Cha lui répondit qu'au bout de plus d'un an passé avec Bob on finissait par s'y habituer. Le brun se tourna vers la table où se trouvait tout le "groupe" et vit Raphaël lui faire de grands signes de la main, un grand sourire au lèvres avant de recommencer à hurler :

《HEYYYYY ANTOOOOOINE VIENS ON EST LÀÀÀÀ! »

Le jeune homme essaya de se faire tout petit ce qui était assez dur du haut de sa taille, sous les regards curieux pour la plupart des élèves et moqueurs pour quelques un.

« Mais il va arrêter de crier celui là? Souffla t'il.

-Oh ça va détend toi un peu Daniel.

Antoine lui lança un regard noir.

-C'est Antoine, pas Daniel.

-Ouioui bon on les rejoint maintenant ou demain?...Daniel.》 Cette fois ci quand le plus grand recroisa son regard, c'était une lueur cynique qui y brillait... Bon note à sois même, la petite rousse n'aimait pas du tout se faire contredire. Il vit Charlie marcher dix mètres à l'avant et se décida à la suivre avec une pointe d'exaspération qui se ressentait dans sa façon saccadée de marcher vers ses... Nouveaux amis? Il s'assit sur une chaise libre à côté de Nyo n'essayant pas vraiment de rejoindre la discussion animée qui résonnait de toutes part autour de la table. Les bruits, les rires lui parvenaient indistinctement comme l'écho d'un ancien souvenir que l'on ré-entend dans sa tête le soir avant de s'endormir. Une voix traversa soudain le brouillard de mots ambiant :

《Et toi Antoine, t'en pense quoi?

-Hum pardon... De quoi?

-Canal+ qui critique les twitchers... Et les let's playeurs?

Ah ça... Le brun en avait entendu vaguement parler il y a quelques jours.

-Bah... Je sais qu'ils auraient pas du faire ça... Mais d'un côté on leur a donné ce qu'ils voulaient, un buzz... Je comprends que la communauté ai voulu réagir seulement je pense qu'on y a donné trop d'importance. C'est juste des trolls avec une plus échelle de diffusion... Alors bon, se plaindre était quand même justifié mais de là à faire une pétition... Au pire on s'en fout de leur avis, c'est notre passe temps qu'ils le critiquent si ils veulent mais ça reste une passion quand même... De plus je préfère largement regarder des let's plays que l'abrutissante télévision prônée par ces derniers. Un court silence suivit sa déclaration et Antoine se sentit rougir une fois de plus dans le même jour, quand Raph se mit à applaudir suivit par Gab, les greniers et le reste du groupe, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

《Wow j'en ai les larmes aux yeux mec... Commença François qui se fit couper la parole par Alexis :

-Tu as exposé toute la problématique de fond en comble avec numéro 1 la thèse numéro 2 l'antithèse et enfin numerooo 3 la synthèse! Bravo.

-Heum... Merci!

Antoine rit suite à leur réaction étonnante. Un silence suivit à nouveau cette déclaration très vite interrompu par Bob :

《Ça n'empêche pas que ce sont des connards AH AH!

Le brun reprit la parole pas très rassuré mais bien décidé à poser la question qui le titillait depuis le matin.

-Mais heum... Dites... Pourquoi vous êtes comme ça avec le... Ne connaissant pas son nom et ne trouvant pas d'adjectifs il choisit d'utiliser celui entendu plus tôt. ...Le "taré"? Enfin.. Il est tout petit! Il a des yeux de chien battu et puis il est super timide qu'est qu'il a fait pour que vous soyez comme ça avec lui?

Ce fut Nyo qui lui répondit :

-Bah... J'aime pas trop en parler parce que ça me fait passer pour une victime mais au début de l'année alors qu'on sortait de cours, Le schizo' tremblait et avait l'air vraiment pas bien... Je pensais qu'il était normal et juste solitaire à l'époque! Du coup je suis allé le voir pour savoir se qui se passait et si je pouvais l'aider... À ce moment là il a sortit une petite boite avec des pilules dedans mais ses mains tremblaient tellement qu'il l'a fait tomber... Du coup j'ai voulu l'aider et la ramasser mais lorsque je me suis baissé pour l'attraper ce taré m'a poussé contre le mur et à sortit un cutter qu'il a mit sous ma gorge en me disant que si je refaisais ça, j'étais mort. Il a reprit la boite et est partit comme si de rien n'était... Mais je te jure sur le moment il n'avait plus des yeux de chien battu comme tu dis mais des yeux remplit de pure haine...Et sa voix était devenu plus grave aussi, on aurait dit quelqu'un d'autre. Tu comprends pourquoi on l'évite maintenant? Il est malade, on veut pas mourir c'est tout.

-Oh... D'accord... Mais il s'appelle comment ?

-Mathieu...Mathieu Sommet il me semble.》

La journée de cours se déroula lentement pour Antoine et se résumait à l'observation de Mathieu puisque c'était son prénom qui soit dit en passant se trouvait être beaucoup plus sympathique que le "taré" ou encore le "schizo'".

Le brun ne savait pas pourquoi... Il ne le regardait plus avec de la pitié maintenant mais un sentiment nouveau... De l'intérêt? De la curiosité? Il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus mais ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il était toujours attiré par les problèmes. Si il avait encore plus envie de connaître Mathieu c'était totalement normal. Le châtain aux yeux bleus avait l'air si... Instable? Imprévisible? Enfin selon les dires de Ny', et Antoine aimait cette pensée. C'est donc avec un doux sourire décidé qu'il rentra chez lui, le soir, les pensés totalement occupées par une seule personne. Lui, Mathieu.

Voilà c'était court, pas très palpitant mais j'espere que vous avez aimé! Allez je vous laisse et à dans quelques temps avec le chapitre 3! bisooous 3

Review? :3


End file.
